


Dream SMP oneshots!

by Mushroom_Head



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I’ll add more characters and tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_Head/pseuds/Mushroom_Head
Summary: In very bored and procrastinating on everything in life rn, so I decided to do oneshots because I’m very bored with life.(Note: these oneshots will only contain their personas, so it’s set in Minecraft with the characters they play as :) )
Relationships: nope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dream SMP oneshots!

Hello! I’m very bored and don’t want to do my homework, so I decided to write oneshots instead. You can request anything that follow my rules for the fanfics. I will not be doing any shipping and all of these oneshots will be placed in Minecraft with their personas.

These are basically the rules of my do’s and don’ts.

I will do:

Pretty much anything (especially fluff)

I won’t do:

minor/adult

r@pe

angst with no happy ending (I’m weak I’m sorry-)

abuse

smut

ships

That’s all I can think of right now, but you get the jist, nothing nasty or illegal. You can leave any prompts or ideas in the comments and I’ll let you know if I’ll be doing them.

Another thing, if any of the creators say they are uncomfortable with fanfics, all the stuff I have written will be taken down in respect of them :)


End file.
